Lucky Escape
by TheCorpMaster
Summary: Tails Doll manages to escape prison... and discovers a new ability of his.


**_Ten Years Before..._**

TD, for the first time in his life, felt defenseless and afraid. He and his "friends" had been sentenced to death by Zalgo, and they were all just quietly sitting in their cell. TD was sitting in front of a tall, person-sized mirror(just why it was there, nobody knows), staring at himself, just wondering,why?.Why was Zalgo doing this? What would happen to him, to his friends? Was there a way to stop this? Or was just this their fate...

Suddenly, Forenzik and a couple of his Followers burst into the cell. "Time for your sentence to be carried out," said Forenzik. His gas mask made it hard to tell whether he was happy, or a quick gesture, his followers went to capture the SCCs. The SCC's ran around, trying to evade the Followers, but when they escaped one, another would simply scoop them up(not literally) and hold them in their arms. TD was the only one not running, for he was lost in thought and fear. Then, while one Follower went to pick him up, Forenzik said, "Stop. He's mine." With that, he started walking over to TD.

"Well, well, well," said Forenzik, alerting TD to his presence. It didn't take the crudely-drawn death smile on Forenzik's mask for TD to know he was savoring the moment. Forenzik grabbed TD with his hand, pinning TD's arms to his side, held him up to his face,saying,"Look who we have..."

"Umm... Boss," shouted a Follower, with fear in his voice. Forenzik snapped his head around, shouting,"What!?" The Follower spoke again, "I think we're missing a few. The guys from Sonic exe.? I think they downloaded themselves into the computer(who knows how it got there?), and mailed themselves out via internet." Forenzik said nothing, but shoved TD into the arms of his nearest Follower, went over to the Follower speaking, pulled out a knife, and gruesomely cut his throat.

Blood spilled from the wound, and the Follower's mouth. He covered his throat with his hand, but not before his vocal cords ripped themselves out. He could not speak, only attempt to gasp for air. He fell to his knees, still trying to breath, and everyone watched in silent sympathy. Eventually, he fell to the floor, one arm outstretched, into a pool of his own blood."Liar. Never spread false stories," said Forenzik to himself. With that, he took back TD and continued talking.

"Why, it's the all-powerful TD. You know, I'm gonna actually miss you. But not as much as I'm gonna love watching you...," said Forenzik, right before TD sunk his sharp teeth into his hand. Due to his gloves, Forenzik took a moderate, but painful enough bite. Angered, he threw TD at the mirror he was staring at before. TD covered his face, preparing for the shattering of glass and the pain of it all.

But it didn't happen. TD looked around, and nearly gasped. He was in a huge tunnel with many turns and paths. But what suprised him the most was when he turned around. Forenzik and a couple of Followers were staring right at him, and were talking. They seemed larger than what they normally were, and they started tapping the glass. The sound was so loud, TD ran off, covering his ears, but he heard this one thing clear as crystal.

" Did that happen? Did he just go INTO the mirror?"

TD was confused at that, so, deciding he should investigate these tunnels, slowed down and looked to his left(when he ran away, he ran to his right). Every couple of steps, he would see through a different mirror. There were bathroom mirrors, room mirrors, pocket mirrors, mirrors of all kinds. Suddenly, TD knew. All the mirrors in the world were connected though these secret tunnels, and he had access to it all. Normally he would teleport to a place, or come out a TV screen.

This was better suited for him, however. Mirrors were everywhere. He could travel anywhere in the world, and no one would notice him. This made his "profession"(he's a killer, but almost everyone else was in his world) a lot easier, as it gave him multiple escape routes, and a lot of options on where to attack his target(whoever summoned him).

However, one thing was one his mind at the moment."I wish I could see my friends," whispered TD. All of a sudden, TD felt a strange sensation at his eyes. They were in extreme pain, watery, and he felt as if the world was swirling around. TD closed and covered his eyes. Suddenly, it all stopped. TD opened his eyes and looked. He saw something on the ground.

It was a small purple trail. It went for a few feet, then stopped. TD looked behind him. It seemed that the trail only went forward, for the trail did not appear behind him. Knowing that he knew so little about the mirror/tunnel system, he shrugged and started following the purple trail.

When the trail finally stopped, TD turned his head to the mirror side. That specific mirror to his side had a perfect view of the unjustified burning of his friends. He saw Forenzik and his Followers throw all his friends into the flames. He saw Forenzik laughing joyfully as TD's friends tried to escape. He saw multitudes of people cheering as his friends finally burned to a crisp.

Finally, nearly in tears, TD ran off. He ran, but he was going song(Can you feel the sunshine? It often alerts people of his presence) was playing in his head, normally making him feel happy, but now... The sadness in him was at a near breaking point. He was now the last of his kind. Eventually, exhausted, he collapsed on the floor. As his eyes shut, he could've sworn he heard and saw a figure at the end of the tunnel he was in.

The figure was about six feet tall,wearing black jeans, a grey jacket, and gloves. His hood was pulled up, and his face seemed to be black as night, possibly from a mask. From a distance, he seemed to have a wolf snout. His right hand was outstretched, as if offering something, while speaking.

"Don't feel sad. You're never alone. I'll be your friend. You'll see me soon..."


End file.
